Autumn
by RainbowAnatomy
Summary: Rachel Duncan heard the tea pot whistle manicly. Sarah Manning took off her boots, setting them aside. (Third in the 'You Are The Moon' series. Non-vulgar smut)


**Autumn**

~_Rachel Duncan heard the tea pot whistle mainly. Sarah Manning took off her boots, setting them aside.~_

**Paring:** ProPunk (Rachel/Sarah)

**Song:** Autumn by Paolo Nutini

**Series: **You Are The Moon, You Are The Sun, **Autumn **

**AN: **Curse spacing! Song lyrics in _italics_

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, you'd know it**

**~Autumn~**

_Autumn leaves under frozen souls,_

Rachel Duncan heard the tea pot whistle manicly.

She put down her book, crossing to the stove.

Removing the pot quickly, she poured the liquid into mugs she'd set.

The steam rose, fogging her vision, as she paced back to her office.

_Hungry hands turning soft and old,_

Sarah Manning took off her boots, setting them aside.

She crossed her legs on the leather couch.

Uncross them and hung them over the edge.

Outside, rain trailed down the full wall window.

_My hero cried as we stood out there in the cold,_

"Tea's ready, my moon," Rachel called softly to Sarah Manning.

Sarah jerked awake, flinging her arms out, ready for fight.

"Oh," Sarah breathed, relieved, as she turned, "It's just you."

"Who else would it be." Rachel placed the tea down on the coffee table.

_Like these autumn leaves I don't have nothing to hold._

Sarah glanced at the steaming drink, then turned back to Rachel.

Rachel took Sarah's face in her hands, bringing their lips together.

Softly, at first, still finding each other's rhythms and patterns.

Then deeper, rougher, drawing out murmurs of appreciation.

_Handsome smile, wearing handsome shoes,_

Sarah pushed Rachel down against the couch first.

"Sarah," Rachel chided, "It's not even 10 am." Sarah ignored her,

pushing her clone's skirt up. Even for tea, Rachel was primed and pressed.

Rachel didn't protest, latching her lips on Sarah's neck.

_Too young to say, though I swear he knew,_

Thunder cracked outside, lightning split the air.

Sarah brought their lips back together. Rachel kissed hungrily.

Sarah slid her fingers up Rachel's legs.

Rachel felt a moan slide passed her lips.

_And I hear him singing while he sits there in his chair,_

The rain hammered against the glass.

Sarah trailed her tongue across Rachel's neck.

Rachel felt her hips buck upwards, wanting more.

Sarah hooked her thumb into Rachel's underwear.

_While these autumn leaves float around everywhere._

Rachel shook with a nervousness she'd never known.

Her moon kissed softly down to the hem of her blouse,

took her hand away from the meeting of thighs,

unbuttoning the shirt, pushing it open.

_And I look at you, and I see me,_

Sarah beamed with a pride she'd never known.

Her sun wrapped her arms tight around her shoulders,

staring up, meeting her gaze, eyes wide and wondering.

She slid fingers into her hair, kissing her again.

_Making love so restlessly,_

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, wanting full consent.

"Yes," Rachel whispered impatiently, taking Sarah's hand.

She brought it back to her middle. Sarah didn't question it.

She felt Rachel's body go taunt.

_But now it's quiet and I can hear you saying,_

The sense of security overwhelmed Rachel.

She had always wanted this. Someone who wanted her

as much as she wanted them. Sarah kissed her softly,

gently, ceaselessly, loving her.

_'My little fish don't cry, my little fish don't cry.'_

The sense of intimacy overwhelmed Sarah.

She had never known this is what she wanted,

so unlike the uncertainty of her life. Rachel moaned,

warm, happy, beautiful, underneath her.

_Autumn leaves have faded now,_

Rachel let go, riding the wave Sarah created.

Sarah saw Rachel's cheek flush, eyes closed, mouth open.

The soft moan was continuous, until Rachel sighed blissfully.

She opened her eyes, beaming up at Sarah.

_That smile I lost, well I've found somehow,_

Sarah smiled, pressing her lips against Rachel.

Rachel caught her breath, hugging Sarah to her.

"You know what?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Sarah returned.

_Because you still live on in my father's eyes,_

"I love you, Sarah." "I love you, too, Rachel."

_These autumn leaves, all these autumn leaves, all these autumn leaves are yours tonight._


End file.
